


A Wild Ride

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Jimmy Page (Musician), Led Zeppelin, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: A limousine ride with Jimmy Page after one of the Earls Court concerts in 1975





	A Wild Ride

_As ever, thank you so much to my wonderful beta[firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow), you make me a better writer, and you are a constant inspiration._

**This is purely a work of fiction inspired by Jimmy Page at the Led Zeppelin shows at Earls Court in 1975. (Mainly in “Trampled Under Foot”.)**

Originally posted [here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/172631665335/a-wild-ride-as-ever-thank-you-so-much-to-my)

***************************************

He’s a man of contrasts.

You only need look at him to see that. His pale skin almost white and translucent against the curtain of thick, black hair.

**************

He’s dripping as he comes off stage and kisses you. You’ve been waiting for hours to get your hands on him, the adrenaline and endorphin high he’s sure to be riding acting as an aphrodisiac to you both. A quick, sweet kiss and it’s into the waiting limousine.

The moment the door closes, you’re on each other. He has you on your back, as your mouths finally meet in the passionate clinch you’ve both longed for.

No one else can set your body on fire, and your blood and mind racing, like him.

Pushing his black, soaking wet, dragon embroidered jacket off his shoulders, you feel a thrill rush up your spine at finally having his warm bare body against your hands.

He breaks the kiss and looks at you, his eyes full of love and wicked desire. As you lightly tickle one of his nipples, his Adam’s apple bobs with his attempt to stay in control.

Your other hand winds itself in his dripping wet hair, and there’s something primal about the whole experience.

“Lie still for me, like a good girl,” he smirks, and for the thousandth time you wonder how anyone can look so angelic and simultaneously just like the Devil himself.

Opening your legs, he delights in what he finds.

“Really? Are these for me, pet?”

You’re about to reply but can only nod and roll your eyes back as he takes full advantage of the crotch-less knickers to sink two fingers deep inside you.

With his legendary digital control, he slowly draws what he desires from you. Bucking and moaning; somewhere in the back of your mind you’re registering the smug look on his face, as well as his deep chuckle.

Just as you’re closing in on that delicious edge, he suddenly withdraws, and when you nearly scream out in frustration, he yanks your legs up over his shoulders, and dives in.

Like a starving man at an oasis, he drinks down every last drop of you, licking sucking, massaging you with his lips and tongue. The more he drinks down, the wetter you become, and when he purses his lips around your clit and sucks. Hard. Pulling it taut, firmly massaging it with his tongue, you actually do scream.

It feels like being caught in an avalanche when you come, it crashes over you, and you almost lose consciousness.

You buck against his face, but he keeps you steady, never letting go, and best (or maybe worst) of all, never stopping. He’s clearly enjoying your reactions; you can feel him smiling against you as he continues his assault.

The second orgasm is a little lighter than the first, but with the third you convulse wildly as you gush all over his face.

(You will never forget the night he unleashed your ability to squirt, he’d coaxed you ever so slowly, never telling you quite what he was hoping to achieve. Teasing, drawing out the sensations, all the while looking like innocence personified. When you’d felt the pressure build, higher and higher, he’d urged you to completely let go, and you will always remember the change in his expression when you did. The look in his eyes had been pure, unadulterated lust combined with a look of raw power.)

He drinks you down, coaxing more and more juices out of you. As you look up at him, his eyes are black with lust.

He looks devilish as he tells you;

“One more, little girl. One more and I’ll let you rest… a little,” and proceeds to engulf you again, this time simultaneously stimulating your G-spot.

Up, up, up it builds until you can no longer stand it, and you crash over the cliff with a howl.

You actually do black out for a few moments, and when you come back to Earth, a very smug Jimmy tells you you’ve arrived at the hotel.

As you shakily rearrange your clothes and get out of the limousine, he kisses you tenderly and his whispered words send shivers down your spine;

“Just wait until I get you up to the room…”

Ah, yes, there is definitely something to be said for the adrenaline and endorphin rush created by dominating thousands of people as the contrast filled Guitar God of Led Zeppelin.

 


End file.
